1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to power seat slide devices for a motor vehicle, and more particularly to power seat slide devices of a type which includes a pair of parallel stationary rails fixed to a vehicular floor and a pair of parallel movable rails which mount thereon a seat and slidably engage with the stationary rails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various power seat slide devices of the above-mentioned type have been proposed. However, some of them have failed to exhibit a satisfied stoutness against a shock produced when the vehicle encounters a head-on collision or the like.